A Santa Cruz
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: “Então... Essa cruz é a responsável por vocês dois estarem vivos até hoje?” O casal de cabelos negros concordou em silencio. “Santa Cruz...” [SB] Segunda colocada no VIII Challenge SB do fórum 3V.
1. Resquícios

**Capítulo I**

**Resquícios**

Uma noite típica do inverno inglês, cinza e gelada. A mulher caminhava pela rua com passos decididos, acompanhada por um enorme cachorro preto.

Olhou o animal que seguia ao seu lado, manso, preso a uma coleira chinfrim. Por um segundo o invejou, ele não tinha consciência do que acontecia, nem do perigo, nem das perdas, nem das dores da vida humana.

A rua estava fria por demais, seu sobretudo parecia não ser suficiente. Mas frio era algo que já não sentia há muitos anos. O coração que carregava no peito era mais gelado do que qualquer temperatura fora de seu corpo.

Só havia uma situação no mundo que mudava isso, quando sua pele se encontrava próxima a dele. Fazia tanto tempo que aquilo não acontecia... Pareciam até séculos.

"_O que te trouxe a essa humilde morada" lembrou-se da voz sarcástica vinda da cela ao lado, assim que fora trancafiada em Azkaban "que crueldade você andou fazendo dessa vez?" _

_  
"Apenas o que era necessário." Respondeu seca, ele era o único a quem não lhe atraia usar seu cinismo. O dele sempre fora mais afiado e venenoso que o seu próprio. _

"_Eu soube, andei lendo os jornais... Enlouquecendo pessoas atrás do seu mestre idiota." _

"_Nosso mestre"._

_Sorriu satisfeita, sabia que o silêncio era um sinal de que havia acertado o ponto._

_"Também andei lendo sobre o que você fez, priminho"._

_"Eu não fiz aquilo..." _

_Ela gargalhou, mais para irritá-lo de que por achar graça._

"Garanto que todos aqui dizem o mesmo..."

De volta às ruas geladas por onde caminhava, sorriu de lado ao lembrar-se de como a vida havia sido cruel com ambos. Os colocou tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes. Havia sempre sido assim... Desde muito antes de Azkaban.

"_Venha, querida, venha conhecer seu primo". _

_A garota de 8 anos bateu fortemente a porta do seu quarto, numa atitude vã de fugir da realidade. Finalmente os Black havia conseguido produzir um varão, o que acabava com o seu posto de criança mais importante da família._

_O novo herdeiro sequer era seu irmão. Que diria gente. Ela não considerava aquela trouxa enrolada em um manto azul escuro uma pessoa, que diria uma de sua família e... Muito menos, alguém a quem um dia viesse a ter que respeitar. _

_Mas sua mãe fora intransigente, arrombara a porta de seu quarto e a levara até a sala à força. Levou anos para compreender o motivo daquela atitude, a mãe nunca se dera bem coma cunhada, afinal. Mas, contrariar a mãe do atual herdeiro da família, não era aconselhável. _

_Só que ninguém esperava que sua inconseqüência fosse tão grande. _

_Com raiva e contrariada demais para pensar em sorrir cinicamente, a menina de cabelos negros olhou para o bebê que sua tia segurava com tanto cuidado, agachando a sua altura para que conseguisse ver-lhe a face rosada, e, num impulso rápido, que surpreendeu a todos, levou a mão fechada à face da criança com toda a força, arrancando um choro estridente do menino._

_Nem o castigo terrível que tivera naquele dia, lhe tirou o prazer infinito de jogar na cara dele, sempre que possível, que o primeiro murro que ganhara na vida viera das mãos dela._

Olhou para o alto, a lua cheia brilhava fortemente no céu, mesmo assim o frio não dava trégua. A mão esquerda costumava doer em noites como aquelas, por conta da cicatriz grossa, em forma de cruz, no meio da palma, que de tão alva, parecia não ter nenhuma gota de sangue a percorrê-la.

Ela às vezes duvidava que houvesse, mesmo. Principalmente depois do dia em que ganhara aquela cicatriz.

"_Bella!" ele parecia realmente preocupado quando agachou ao seu lado. "Bellatrix, prima!" Não era de se admirar, o sangue que escorria da sua mão era tanto que parecia tingir todo o tapete em que se encontrava. "O que aquele mostro fez com você?"_

_Ela encarou aqueles olhos tão cheios de vida, tentando buscar alguma para si própria, a visão turvou. O garoto a sua frente, novo e tolo, não poderia ajudá-la dessa vez. Havia sido punida por um trabalho mal feito, merecera a dor e o corte que agora deixava seu sangue se esvair aos poucos._

_O jovem tirou a própria varinha e apontou para a mão ensangüentada... Ela riu amargamente, já havia tentado aquilo antes. O ferimento havia sido enfeitiçado para não fechar. Na sua opinião, o garoto de 15 anos jamais conseguiria desfazer aquilo._

Estava errada, mas nunca soube dizer se fora para o seu bem ou seu mal.

Entrou na cabine telefônica juntamente com o cão. Tirou o fone do gancho e digitou a senha. Esperou a resposta do outro lado. "Ministério da magia, o que deseja?"

"Visitar um falecido..."

O chão começou a se mover e ela teve aquela incomoda sensação de estar caindo.

"Senhora Tonks, que prazer em vê-la..."


	2. ”Ansepultado”

Eu ia demorar mais para postar esse capítulo, Clarinha, mas depois d seu post não resisti. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios viu, e, espero que nesse capítulo a sua confusão seja esclarecida... hahahahahhah... na verdade a intenção final do capítulo anterior era deixar o leitor confuso mesmo, então, acho que deu certo... risos...

espero que goste e ve se deixa uma nova review pq só vc fez isso até agora... bjss

AMB

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II**

"**Ansepultado"**

"O prazer é todo meu, senhor Dawlish." Falou altiva "Embora as circunstâncias não me sejam agradáveis. Por isso, se não se importa, gostaria de terminar essa visita o mais rápido possível."

"Claro, senhora. Mas antes preciso me certificar que esse cachorro que a acompanha não..."

"... é um animago. Claro, sr. Dawlish. Faça seu trabalho..."

Aguardou pacientemente o homem tentar várias foras de transfigurar o animal em humano, mas nada aconteceu.

"Nada" ela sorriu, fingindo não ligar para ele ter dito o óbvio. "Bom, vamos logo então. É por aqui."

Seguiram por entre os corredores agitados do Ministério, passaram por alguns andares que Bellatrix considerava desnecessário. Ele indicou-lhe uma sala, pediu para aguardar até que conseguisse a liberação para a visita.

Bufou irritada assim que a deixou sozinha. Bando de Aurores imprestáveis com seus cuidados inúteis. Era ridículo pensar que eles se preocupavam em fazer averiguação no cachorro e nem ao menos pensaram em fazer o mesmo com ela. Mesmo sendo mãe de uma Aurora, sua irmã Andrômeda não devia ser considerada a cima de qualquer suspeita em sua opinião.

Mas era melhor assim. Daria muito trabalho estuporar o imbecil e alterar-lhe a memória para que não contasse que a descobrira... Imperius seria mais pratico. Mas prometera não usá-lo mais.

"_Xeque mate" _

_  
"Não... Não pode ser..." _

_  
"Você disse cavalo na casa F6, isso deixou meu bispo livre e seu rei sem defesa, prima..." _

_  
Ela olhou perplexa o tabuleiro desenhado com pedra, no chão da prisão. Os movimentos das suas pedras e das pedras dele, que eram contados, de uma cela para outra, pelos dois. Numa tentativa vã de fazer com que o tempo passasse mais rápido. A eternidade nunca terminava._

_  
"Hummm, vejamos o que vou pedir pela minha vitória." _

_  
Ela revirou os olhos. Com certeza ele viria com aquelas abobrinhas adocicadas como "diga que me ama", "jure que eu sou seu dono", essas coisas..._

_  
"Me prometa que..." viu? lá vinha ele... "nunca mais vai usar uma maldição imperdoável na vida..." _

_  
"O quê?!"_

_  
"Você ouviu bem Bellatrix." Gritou ele do outro lado da parede, ela se lembrava bem do tom divertido em sua voz "Prometa que não vai mais usar nenhuma Maldição Imperdoável na vida, vamos." _

_  
Após muito negociar, conseguiu diminuir a pena para apenas a não utilização do Imperius. Sendo quem era, e tendo os inimigos que possuía, Crucius e Avada Kedrava poderiam lhe ser impossíveis de não utilizar._

_  
Sirius não gostou da barganha, mas acabou aceitando. Prometer não cometer pelo menos um dos três crimes era melhor do que ela continuar cometendo todos_.

De volta ao Ministério, algo na sala onde aguardava lhe tirou de seus pensamentos, a remetendo novamente para a realidade. Dentre as várias tranqueiras que se encontravam na salinha de espera, uma em especial lhe chamou atenção. Um enorme espelho coberto por um véu negro.

Levantou curiosa e seguiu até ele. Com cuidado retirou o pano da parte superior onde pode ler o nome do objeto. Cobriu-o novamente. Aquele era um espelho no qual não queria se ver novamente, ele sempre lhe mostrava coisas assustadoras... Assustadoramente atraentes.

Quando trombou com ele pela primeira vez, em Hogwarts, não tinha muita noção do que aquilo fazia exatamente. Mas, após a primeira experiência de ser refletida naquele vidro, foi atrás de informações. E, ficou particularmente incomodada ao descobrir que aquilo mostrara os seus maiores desejos.

Olhou novamente para o pano negro que cobria o vidro. O espelho provavelmente foi trazido para lá após a morte de Dumbledore, pensou. Os trapalhões do Ministério sequer sabiam o que fazer com ele.

"Pronto senhora Tonks, sua entrada está liberada. Vamos?"

Ela assentiu e mais uma vez seguiu Dawlish pelos corredores. Não demorou muito para entrarem na sala onde ele jazia há algum tempo já.

Deveria ter voltado antes, mas não houve como. Os acontecimentos posteriores ao último encontro que tiveram lhe tomou muito tempo. Mais até do que organizar aquela visitinha.

Ela desceu graciosamente a escada. O cão, ao seu lado, e o auror logo atrás. Parou em frente ao tecido pardo, o avaliando com certa curiosidade. Levou a mão à direção do véu, mas foi interrompida por um tossir inconveniente do sr. Dawlish.

"Não seria prudente tocar, senhora Tonks..."

"Claro. O senhor está certo." Ela sorriu mais uma vez, como sabe que sua irmã faria. "Poderia me deixar sozinha, agora, sr. Dawlish? Queria mais privacidade para fazer minhas orações ao meu primo."

"Logicamente, senhora." Ele fez uma leve reverência e se retirou.

Voltou a olhar o véu, e, num impulso rápido, esticou a mão com tudo para dentro do desconhecido. Não dispunha de muito tempo.

O rosto se contorceu, a sensação era que sua cicatriz estava abrindo novamente. Mas não se importou com isso nem um minuto.

A mão bateu em algumas coisas. Cabelos, peitos, roupas, algumas se jogavam sobre ela. Até que finalmente apalpou o que queria.

Apertou os dedos ao redor do objeto, a dor piorou. Manteve-se firme até ter certeza que podia puxar. E, aos poucos, foi retirando a mão juntamente com o objeto que segurava.

Preso ao objeto, um colar de ouro.

Envolto por esse colar, o pescoço dele. E preso ao pescoço todo o resto.

Ela sorriu ao reconhecê-lo. A barba por fazer, o cabelo mais comprido que anteriormente. Pelo visto, o tempo passava atrás daquele pano também. Os olhos se abriram, revelando a íris de um negro infinito na qual sempre se perdia.

"Por que diabos demorou tanto, heim?" perguntou logo que saiu por completo, batendo a mão nas pernas para tirar um pó que não existia.

"Seu afilhado andou atrapalhando... Tive que dar mais atenção ao esquema, para não desconfiarem."

Ele bufou em desagrado e levou as mãos à cintura. Lembrava-lhe tanto o rapazinho que já se achava um homem, por quem se apaixonara, anos atrás.

"É, mais esse foi a semana mais longa que eu passei..."

"Deve ser por que não foi uma semana..."

"Não, quanto tempo foi então? Um mês?"

"Mais de um ano..."

"O que?! Como assim mais de um ano??? Não pode ser..."

"Acho melhor falar mais baixo, antes que resolvam verificar de quem é essa voz masculina, Sirius." ela olhou para os lados "Alias, o melhor mesmo é irmos embora antes que o efeito da poção polissuco acabe."

Sirius olhou para o cão que estava sentado ao lado dela, boca aberta, língua para fora, aguardando pacientemente seu destino.

"Pensou em tudo, heim..."

"Como sempre..."

Ele a puxou fortemente pela cintura e envolveu os lábios dela com o seu, num beijo profundo. Depois de alguns segundos soltou-lhe a boca e sussurrou.

"Deve ser por isso que eu te amo."


	3. Re União

**Capítulo III**

**Re União**

Sair do Ministério foi mais fácil do que entrar. Chegar ao destino planejado, também.

As ruas da Londres trouxa eram muito movimentadas para uma dama e seu cachorro. Mas, nunca houve nada que os dois não conseguissem fazer juntos.

_"Eu já disse que não vou dançar!!!!"_

_"Ah vai sim, rapazinho... Você já tem 13 anos e é um Black. E Blacks dançam valsa desde que o mundo é mundo."_

"_Que se dane o mundo! Eu não vou pagar o mico de dançar na frente de um monte de gente nessa festa, Bellatrix... Eu não sei dançar." acabou confessando, resignado. _

_A garota sorriu enquanto prendia os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. _

_"Tudo bem, eu te ensino." disse, fazendo com que a música inundasse o recinto com um pequeno gesto de mão "A primeira coisa é aprender a convidar a dama. Faça uma reverência, assim... Depois levante a mão e aguarde ela apoiar-se na sua." ele a imitou "Isso, agora, caminhe até o salão, vire-se para mim, segure na minha cintura com a mão direita... Exatamente... Agora vem a parte mais fácil... Dançar..." _

_E realmente era mais simples do que ele pensava, assim como tudo que fizeram juntos. As coisas sempre pareciam menos complicadas quando tinham o apoio um do outro. Pena que aquilo não era comum._

As ideologias, os caminhos, os lados escolhidos, tudo parecia separá-los. E mesmo assim, ali estavam os dois, juntos, novamente.  
Meia hora de caminhada, alguns olhares reprovadores e um ou outro latido. Nada mais. Não podiam chamar atenção e não o fizeram.

Logo que chegaram à frente da casa cinza daquela rua de um bairro trouxas de Londres, Bellatrix tocou a campainha.

A porta se abriu e foi como olhar para um espelho.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram." disse a mulher, olhando a rua cautelosamente "Vamos, entrem logo."

Os dois obedeceram. Já abrigado, Sirius se transfigurou em humano novamente para, meio segundo depois, ser abraçado fortemente pela dona da casa.

"É tão bom te ver bem, Sirius." disse a mulher, feliz em vê-lo. Poucos segundo depois, já estava aos berros com as mãos na cintura em sinal de indignação "Mas vocês dois são loucos ou o que? Se meterem com o véu da morte!"

"Ei, calma Andy, esta tudo bem... Deu tudo certo." ele abriu os braços "Eu estou aqui, vivinho."

"Como eu disse que estaria se você me ajudasse, irmã."

A Andrômeda verdadeira olhou desconfiada para a outra.

"É, mas era um plano muito arriscado, você deve concordar."

Bellatrix acenou com a mão displicente.

"Você sempre foi muito medrosa. O plano era perfeito."

"Ah sim, muito perfeito. Tirando o fato de que ninguém nunca ter realmente conseguido sair de lá... A perfeição mesmo!"

"Só tínhamos que ter um amuleto apropriado, já expliquei."

Andrômeda bufou mais uma vez, indicando as cadeiras ao redor da pequena mesa da cozinha, que os outros não recusaram. Seguiu para o fogão e acendeu a chama com um fósforo, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos em desagrado.

"Até agora não entendi como você sabia que o crucifixo do Sirius era um amuleto apropriado." disse, sem se importar com a careta da outra.

"Objeto e carne... Unidos." repetiu Bella, num sussurro.

"Sim, sim... Objeto e carne unidos não podem ser separados pelo véu... Mas e daí?"

"Eu usei meu crucifixo para fechar um corte na mão da Bella, há muito tempo atrás." disse o homem.

"Um corte na mão dela? A cicatriz em forma de cruz?" a irmã concordou.

"O ferimento tinha sido enfeitiçado para que não fechasse, mas Sirius conseguiu desfazer o feitiço com o crucifixo dele. Por isso a cicatriz ficou com esse formato." ela estendeu a mão para que a irmã avaliasse, e só então Andrômeda se deu conta que a cicatriz tinha o mesmo tamanho e formato da jóia que Sirius carregava no pescoço, desde muito tempo.

"Como ela foi usada para salvar-lhe a vida, o véu não pode separar a carne do objeto, assim que Bella esticou a mão dentro do pano eu fui puxado na sua direção."

"Mas havia a chance de não dar certo... O colar podia ter se partido e ela só teria salvo o crucifixo e não você."

Sirius sorriu novamente.

"Ele também não pode sair do meu pescoço, Andy." ela o fitou, intrigada "E o fato de eu ter conseguido fechar a ferida da Bella, naquele dia, tem muito haver com isso."

Ela o encarou, curiosa. Em seguida levou uma chaleira com água ao fogo recém aceso e só então se juntou a eles na mesa.

"Esse não é um crucifixo qualquer, imagino."

"Não. James quem me deu, no meu aniversário de 14 anos. Ele foi magicamente preparado para me proteger contra feitiços, cortes e feridas fatais..."

"Por que um garoto de 14 anos se preocuparia com feitiços, cortes e feridas fatais que o amigo pudesse sofrer, me diga?" Bellatrix jogou a pergunta para Sirius com um olhar.

"Bom, nós costumávamos nos meter em confusões... Ele achou que seria útil." o homem olhava o pingente discreto e ao mesmo tempo ostentador que carregava no pescoço há tantos anos enquanto sorria saudoso "Me salvou de poucas e boas durante o colégio e depois dele... O fato é que esse objeto aqui está ligado a minha carne assim como está ligado a de Bellatrix. Por isso o véu não pode nos separar."

"Então... Essa cruz é a responsável por vocês dois estarem vivos até hoje?"

O casal concordou, em silêncio.

"Santa Cruz..." murmurou a outra "... É uma tarefa e tanto. Bom..." ela levantou-se ao a ouvir a chaleira apitar "Ainda temos tempo antes que Ted volte do trabalho. Vocês vão ficar escondidos no sótão e..."

"Eu tenho que ir..."

"Como assim: ir?" a irmã levou as mãos a cintura, contrariada "Ir para onde?"

"Preciso voltar, Andrômeda. Eles não sabem o que fiz ainda, e, por enquanto é melhor continuar assim."

"Você não vai voltar para o lado daquele louco que lê as mentes dos outros, Bellatrix. Ele vai descobrir o que você fez em dois tempos."

"É preciso."

"Não foi isso que planejamos, mulher." disse Sirius. Pela expressão carrancuda, ele também não havia gostado nada dos novos rumos que Bellatrix tomava.

"Depois da morte de Dumbledore, mais do que nunca, eu preciso estar lá."

"Morte de quem? Por Merlin, não me digam..."

"Sim, primo... Infelizmente Dumbledore foi assassinado..."

"Quem fez isso?"

"Snape."

Sirius deu um soco na mesa. O homem em quem Dumbledore tanto confiara e protegera tinha sido aquele que lhe apunhalou pelas costas. Não podia se dizer surpreso, ele nunca confiara no Ranhoso. Mas, o velho diretor, sim e, isso tornava o ato mais asqueroso ainda.

"E o Harry? Eu preciso ver o Harry..."

"Trate de voltar para a sua cadeira, senhor Black" respondeu Andy, enquanto procurava o coador "Sentem-se os dois, andem. Ninguém vai sair dessa cozinha antes de tomar o meu café..."

* * *

Horas depois, a quilômetros de distância da casa onde Andrômeda arrumara o sótão para Sirius se esconder, uma loira andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto de sua mansão. As mãos suavam e o cabelo teimava em não permanecer impecavelmente preso em seu coque. 

"Preocupada?" a voz vinda de suas costas a fez dar um sobressalto.

"Por Merlin, Bellatrix! Nunca mais faça isso... Vai acabar me matando do coração desse jeito."

A outra achou graça da cara apavorada da irmã caçula, mas acabou assentindo com o pedido vão da outra. Pôs-se a tirar as luvas negras.

"Então, como foi?"

"Como deveria..." respondeu dando um olhar intrigado para a porta do quarto onde as duas se encontravam. Narcisa entendeu que o assunto deveria morrer na mesma hora "Todos já chegaram?"

"Quase todos. Só falta o Severo..." – Bellatrix soltou um pouco audível "hum" – "Achei que você também não viria..."

"Eu disse que estaria aqui ao seu lado, não disse?"

"É, eu sei... Mas ele costumava ter mais influência sobre você."

_"Vinho... Quer um pouco, prima? É de uma ótima safra..." _

_"O que eu quero é que você saia do parapeito da minha janela e desapareça, seu moleque intrometido. Você não vai estragar o meu casamento, entendeu bem?" _

_O rapaz abriu os braços como se quisesse dizer que não estava ali para fazer isso. O cálice de vinho em sua mão girava desequilibrado por sobre a roupa de seda finíssima estendida na cama logo a baixo._

_"Se manchar esse vestido eu juro que te mato, Sirius!" _

_Ele riu. Ela bufou. A loira levou a mão à testa, já prevendo o trabalho que teria só para convencer o delinqüente a ir embora. _

_"Alguém já te disse que você fica uma graça nervosa?" _

_"Sirius, desce logo daí, anda... Se alguém souber que você ta aqui de novo, vão te matar..." _

_"Não to nem ai, Cissy. Você sabe... Eu sou louco!" e revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que girava perigosamente o cálice sobre o vestido mais uma vez. _

_Bellatrix respirou profundamente, tentando manter a calma. Ele estava ali para tirá-la do sério e, por mais que lhe devesse alguns favores ela não o deixaria atrapalhar aquele momento, não mesmo. _

_"O que você quer?" perguntou por fim. _

_"Conversar... a sós..." _

_Ela sabia qual era a intenção contida naquela frase curta. Sabia também que era uma armadilha da qual ela não poderia escapar... Olhou de soslaio para a irmã. _

_"Deixe-nos." _

"Mas, Bella..."

_"Deixe-nos, Narcisa." _

_A loira também sabia do perigo iminente e, ao contrário da irmã mais velha, discordava sobre o ceder ao primo. O que ele poderia fazer? Um escândalo? O maior prejudicado seria ele, no fim das contas. Mas Bellatrix não parecia pensar da mesma forma. _

_"Muito bem... O que você quer?" _

_"Você sabe o que eu quero... Quero que desista." _

_Ela cruzou os braços. _

_"Isso não é uma opção." _

_Sirius pulou da janela e sem tocar na cama, logo abaixo, pousou suavemente com os pés no chão do quarto. Aproximou-se dela com passos vagarosos e um olhar atraente que a remeteu a alguns momentos que haviam passado juntos, anos atrás. _

_"Claro que é... e se você deixar... eu te mostro uma opção BEM melhor do que essa..." encostou o corpo no dela, perigosamente. Bella pôs as mãos em seu peito, o afastando. _

_"Não, Sirius..." _

_"Por que não?" _

_"Você não é mais uma criança inconseqüente... Sabe muito o porquê... Não fomos feitos um para o outro." _

_"E desde quando você se importa com isso?" ela não respondeu, não haveria como, já que o primo capturara seus lábios num longo beijo. _

_Aos 20 anos ele já tinha o dom de fazê-la perder a consciência_.

Ela sentiu o corpo tremer ao lembrar daquele toque em especial. Não queria ter lembrado daquele dia, sempre levava tempo demais até conseguir se desligar da saudade por completo...

Respirou fundo e encarou Narcisa novamente.

"Está na hora de descermos" disse firme "Vamos".

* * *

As chamas da lareira se acenderam, Andrômeda correu para a sala, para ver quem a chamava. 

"O que houve filha?" estranhou, a menina não costumava lhe contatar em pleno horário de serviço.

"Alerta geral na Ordem, mãe. Precisamos da senhora."

"Não faço parte da Ordem e você sabe bem disso."

"Sim, eu sei... Mas acabamos de descobrir que está acontecendo um encontro entre os lideres dos comensais na mansão Malfoy. Incluindo Você-Sabe-Quem. E... Nós vamos atacar..."

"Vocês o que?"

"Nós vamos atacá-los... Um grupo já foi na frente, fiquei para chamar os reforços que quiserem ajudar a segunda equipe. Por isso resolvi perguntar se você vai querer ir dessa vez..."

Ploc!  
Andrômeda virou o rosto na direção da porta que dava para o sótão, estava entreaberta.

"O que foi isso?"

"Não, Sirius! Droga!"

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews**

* * *

**Victoria Black-Lupin** - Não creio que a mesma Mira que disse que não tem vocação pra escrever drama, escreveu uma das melhores fics que eu li ultimamente XD 

_Mas eu não tenho vocação nenhuma pra drama! Sério... Eu ainda não acredito que escrevi essa porcaria... e pior, que vcs estão gostando.. risos... Fazer o que? Mas o que seria do azul se todos gostassem do amarelo?_

Adorei sinceramente, Mira, fiquei curiosa \o/  
Beijos, e boa sorte, tomara mesmo que você continue!

_Ta pronta já Vick! Só que eu to esperando a Doom postar o resultado do challenge pra poder postar ela inteira (ma do jeito que ta demorando vou acabar pstando aki antes risos) Mas fique tranqüila, tem final... apezar de eu ter odiado ele!_

**Laura Bottin Piovesan** - suspiros intermináveis Ola! Que fic magica! Adorei! Muiot legal a parte de askaban (apesar de ser pequena) Eu estou esperando o resto dos capitulos. Não demore! Bjus

_Que bom que esta gostando!!!!!!!!!!! Não tive muito tempo pra escrever por isso as cenas são curtas, mas espero que fique a contento no fim. bjs_

**Sandra Potter -** OI! EHH O sirius de volta! Eu amo o Sirius e para mim ele nunca morrera!

_Isso mesmo!!! Vamos nos unir, montar um pikete,m qq coisa!!!! Sirius Black de Volta Já!!!!_

Eu sou apaixonada pela sua trilogia "apos o veu"! Eu nunca tinha lido antes Sirius/bella ... mas adorei... e nunca comentei antes . ...

_Só vou te perdoar por nunca ter comentado antes por que vc disse é adora... risos... se não ia armar o barraco!!!!_

Na altura em que comecei a ler já tinhas postado todos os caps ... quando tem continuação?

_Da Após o Véu???? Bom... eu to postando a história dos filhos deles, serve????? Se chama Hogwarts Novos tempos... Se quiser dar uma olhada... Mas não é SB._

Essa fic tambem tá linda! Espero que não demores a actualizar!  
Ah! O Sirius e a bella tiveram algum filho nesta fic?  
Bjs Sandra

_Não, nessa fic não... pode deixar que não vou demorar pra atualizar ok... bsj e obrigada, continue comentando!!!!!_

**Clara dos Anjos -** AI QUE LINDA! Obrigada pela dedicatória, Mandinha! Nossa, até me empinei agora, ó que chique? Rs

Que isso! Você merece!

Ansepultado... Clara consultando o Pai-dos-Inteligentes-E-Sem-Ironia-Nisso

_Não existe!!!!! Risos... Até por que não é algo muito comum alguém ser dês sepultado ne... risos..._

PÁRA-TUDO! Mas que absolutamente... absurdamente PERFEITA essa idéia deles jogando xadrez em AZKABAN! Ai que sonho, ai que tudo! O tipo de coisa que eu sempre desejei ler e não sabia! xD

_Que susto vc me deu Clara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quer que eu tenha um enfarte!!!! Eu já tenho 30 anos kct!!!!! Risos... Gostou foi??? Eu tb, me veio assim do nada qd tava pensando em o que eles fariam para passar o tempo naquele lugar (alem de ficarem remoendo suas vidas, mas isso todo mundo já disse q eles fizeram la, então preferi contar outra coisa_)

Óh, que delícia esse reencontro deles! Hehê, e essa idéia de esquema? xD Acho que já a vi em algum lugar, sabe...?

Hahahahahhah eu ainda tenho esperanças que a tia JK tenha pensado nisso! Juro!!!!!

Meu, que saudades de fics SBs... . Lindo o capítulo, Amanda, parabéns. E desnecessário escrever: CONTINUE, PELO BOM ZEUS!

_Ok ok ok... Já ta pronta, não se preocupe!!!!! Risos..._

Bjos!  
PS: Eu não disse antes, mas adorei o título tmb /o/

_Sabe da onde surgiu?? Do meu verdadeiro sobrenome hahahahahahahha Bom saber que gostou... Bjs_

**Alexia Kamiya **- ae legal a fic. Como sempre tia Bella ta demais  
Continua tá?Ansiosa por proximo capitulo hehehe Vlws Ja Ne

_Postado!!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse tb!_

**Kaliandra **- De novo você está escrevendo com esse casal... e de novo eu estou lendo! mais capítulos!

_Hahahahahahahahahhah Eles são meus amores Ka... Não posso evitar!_


	4. Des União

**Capítulo IV**

**Des União**

Objetos quebrados, chamas, feixes de luzes coloridos cortando o ar. Eles estavam sendo atacados.

Mas como? Como a Ordem conseguira entrar? Como souberam que estariam lá naquela noite?

Não havia tempo para raciocinar as respostas.

Precisava se salvar.

Ajudar Narcisa.

Onde estaria Narcisa?

* * *

Ele entrou na mansão, correndo. A escuridão tomava conta do lugar. O barulho de luta vinha de todos os lados. Duvidava que alguém conseguisse saber se estava duelando com o inimigo ou com um aliado naquela confusão.

Mas nada disso importava. Ele tinha que encontrá-la, tirá-la de lá. Ela e a outra prima, se possível.

Reconheceu os cabelos reluzentes atravessando um dos corredores, foi atrás. A interceptou antes de chegar à biblioteca.

"Onde ela está?" gritou, prensando-a contra a parede.

A mulher o encarou com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, soluçou.

"Onde ela está, Narcisa?!"

"Está morta... Mataram ela..."

Não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade... Deus, ou seja lá quem comandasse a desafortunada vida que ele possuía não podia ser uma pessoa tão ruim a ponto de tirar-lhe, um a um, tudo que de bom havia nos seus dias. Primeiro os amigos, depois a liberdade... A vida, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo e agora, ela.

Ele balançou a loira efusivamente.

"Onde? Onde está o corpo, Narcisa? Fala!"

Ela só foi capaz de apontar escada acima, a qual ele subiu em segundos. Abateu duas ou três pessoas no caminho, sem saber (ou se importar) com quem seriam.

E, quando alcançou o topo da escadaria, a imagem do corpo inerte, envolto nas vestes pretas foi a única coisa que vira.

Correu para junto dela, mas não havia mais o que fazer. O pulso já não existia, o coração permanecia imóvel. Ela não acordava, não importasse o quão alto Sirius gritasse.

Segurou fortemente a palma da mão onde a cruz que o salvara tinha a réplica esculpida. Olhou para o crucifixo pendurado em seu peito. Segurou-o fortemente e com um puxão, o arrancou do pescoço, jogando-o fora depois.

Ele não servia para mais nada... Ela tinha partido. Não havia por que se proteger do mesmo fim.

Abriu a boca, para dizer que a amava, mas, como esperava que acontecesse no meio daquele caos, foi atingido. Pelas costas.

Seu corpo caiu inerte sobre o dela, as mãos de ambos ainda enlaçadas.

Talvez aquele fim fosse o melhor, mesmo.

Do que valia viver em um mundo onde não podiam permanecer da forma como morreram...

Juntos.

FIM

N/A: Quero deixar bem claro que eu ODIEI esse final... Mas não tive outra opção, a fic simplesmente evoluiu para isso. Eu não acredito que escrevi algo onde o Sirius ressuscita para matá-lo depois... Ninguém merece. Mas sem a Bella a vida dele não teria graça mesmo, e o cara já sofreu bastante na minha concepção.

E que eu só estou inscrevendo essa porcaria com final triste nesse challenge porque a Doom me matava se eu não mandasse nada.

Odeio finais tristes... Argh!

**Nati M. Black (Beta) escreveu:**

N/B: Bem, fazer comentários e notas não é o meu forte mas, vamos lá! Mira, eu gostei bastante da tua fic e gramaticalmente falando, não encontrei muitos erros. Coisinhas simples de acentuação, pontuação, nada que fosse muito grave.

But, eu preciso falar de algumas coisas da tua fic que me chamaram bastante a atenção: a humanidade da Bella, tu fez uma Bellatrix mais humana, menos insana, e tudo isso sem deixar ela OOC, gostei bastante disso. A "ressurreição" do Sirius ter sido convincente, não uma coisa que acontece do nada, sem bons motivos.

Outra, A relação Bella/Sirius, que normalmente é retratada com obsessão, aqui não passava de amor, mas sem deixar nada meloso ou forçado demais. HAHA, e, sobre o final, eu gosto de finais tristes então...

Mas, a fic não ficou uma porcaria, não. Eu gostei dela como leitora e como beta D


End file.
